


The View From Space

by laterose



Series: Road Trip Season 7 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterose/pseuds/laterose
Summary: After Voltron's final battle, Keith and Lance share a much-needed moment alone together.





	The View From Space

The last pieces of Haggar’s final robeast scattered across the sky. As they faded away into the distant haze of space or burned up in earth’s atmosphere, Lance could see the stars again. The milky way shone clear, casting the sparkle of stars beyond measure onto Keith’s face.  
Keith’s face was cut from the final fight--Lance winced at the fresh memory of Altean mech debris slashing across Keith’s ever-so-pretty face. The finest face masks the universe had to offer still didn’t give Lance the perfect skin Keith just had naturally. Everything came so naturally to Keith. At one point Lance had envied that, but now…  
Keith opened his eyes, taking in their surroundings. He looked over the barren white landscape of the moon for a moment, before turning his gaze up to Lance. That dazzling shade, an almost-purple black, streaked with the light of starry reflections. Maybe it was the mild head trauma, or the exhaustion from saving the universe again, but it took Lance a moment to register what Keith was saying.  
“The lions are gone...they went through the rift. Voltron is gone.”  
“It’s alright, we’ve got our suits on, the others will find us.”  
“That’s not…” Keith sighed and fell back into Lance’s arms again. “Yeah, you’re right.” Lance knew what Keith really meant. If there was one thing Lance could do for him now, though, it was lighten the mood.  
“What matters is that we’re alive. And we’re on the moon! Pretty cool, huh?” Lance shot Keith the goofiest grin he could manage. The other boy pushed up off the ground, white moon sand sliding beneath his cracked red paladin armor. Lance lingered on the color for a moment, remembering a simpler time. “You know, I kinda miss when it was you and me, just red and blue, neck and neck.”  
Keith gave Lance a small, soft smile. “Nothing has changed there, Lance.”  
“Everything got so weird after you left to do the Blades thing. I guess maybe I...kinda missed you. When you were gone. It felt like we were finally friends, you know? Then you left.”  
Keith seemed at a loss for words. He tried to stand, but went white and faltered and fell. He grunted as Lance caught him in his arms again. Lance gripped Keith’s lean back with one arm and reached up to support Keith’s head with his other. Part of him wished Keith’s helmet was off, so he could twine his fingers in Keith’s dark hair. At least, Lance thought, Keith’s Mr. Perfect thing was balanced out by the mullet.  
Lance smiled down at Keith. “This is just like that other time, except now I’m cradling you in my arms. Ha! How the tables have turned.”  
Keith’s eyes shot open. “You do remember,” he rasped.  
Laughter bubbled out of Lance. “Yeah, man, I just wasn’t ready to go there.”  
Keith’s sighed. “I have no idea what you mean, Lance.”  
Lance tipped his head back and smiled. Never very quick on the emotional subtext uptake, Keith was. “It means that I think I’ve been totally head over heels for you for like years!” It all came out in a rush. “But I just thought I was jealous. You’re always doing cool junk and saving the day. I was always...just there. I was always comparing myself with you, I was always thinking about you and me, but I never knew why. Now...now I do.” He brushed his fingers over Keith’s helmet.  
“But you and Allura--”  
“The princess is an amazing person. She’s gonna make a great queen. But us? I don’t know, I just knew it wasn’t right. Deep down I’ve...known for a while.”  
Keith leaned deeper into Lance’s protective embrace. “I’m not good at words.” Keith filtered the moon sand through his fingers. “But there’s something I’ve known for a while, too.” He looked up at Lance. “And listen, I didn’t pick you to escape garfle warfle snick because I didn’t want to spend forever with you.”  
“Aw, I knew that, man. I’m not actually the dumb one.” Keith let out a breathy, soft laugh, the same laugh Lance had loved for years, the laugh Lance had purposely said and done some really stupid things just to hear again.  
Keith shifted into an upright position, so his face was level with Lance’s. “So,” Lance said, “We’d better think about not being stuck here forever. Even together.”  
“Ehh,” Keith replied, leaning forward. “I’m not sure I would mind.”  
Their comms started to crackle. Shiro’s voice eventually came across the static. “Lance? Keith? Come in, Lance. Keith, can you hear me? We triangulated your positions, we’re on our way. Come in, paladins…guys?”  
As the garrison ships roared overhead, the two paladins only bent their heads together and smiled.


End file.
